Uzumaki Girls
by The Soul of A Warrior
Summary: A series of stories featuring the premier Kunoichi of Naruto.
1. Anko

**Welcome, to the updated (ok…somewhat) Uzumaki Girls series. Not much to say but I decided to add all of it under one. All are different situations and circumstances so nothing coincides. With that being said, enjoy the ones already done and the ones to come.**

"Tsunade baa-chan. I want a mission."

Uzumaki Naruto. The village's number one unpredictable ninja was in the Hokage's office after returning from rescuing Gaara.

"I've been gone for 2 and half years. I want some action." Naruto stated.

Tsunade was just about to kick him out when she thought about the C-ranked mission she had assigned another ninja.

"_Hmm... a simple retrieval mission. I guess I can put Naruto with this ninja. It's not like he doesn't know who they are."_ She mused.

"fine." she said "you are to accompany a ninja to the wave county for a retrieval mission." "Do you accept?" Tsunade asked.

"_Wave county huh? I always wondered how Inari and Tazuna have been doing" _Naruto thought.

"You got it baa-Chan. But, who is this ninja I am going with?"

Meanwhile, a purple-haired ninja was walking through the hall ways of the Hokage's office to pick up her mission. Anko Mitarashi came onto the level of the office chewing on her favorite snack- dango.

"_This mission better be fun. I am tired of doing all these foolish missions with boring little Genin. Why can't any of these brats be like that Naruto kid?" _She thought.

She remembered the yellow-haired, orange jumpsuit wearing punk from the mission she went on from a few years back. He was loud and brash. And Anko just loved to bother him.

As she opened the door. She laid her brown eyes on the same yellow-haired ninja she was thinking of. But he was taller, had more hair, and had black and a little orange jumpsuit instead of the mostly orange jump suit he used to wear. In other words,

"_He's all grown up now."_ Thought Anko.

"You?" Naruto jumped back and pointed at her. "You're that weird proctor who tried to kill me." Naruto stated.

"Ha. I didn't try to kill you. Though, as of right now I'm thinking I should have." Said Anko with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! Why don't you just try me?" Naruto said with a hint of anger.

"I will hold you up on that offer Naruto. But it seems I am here for a mission and don't have time for little 'kiddies' games." Anko stated.

"Really? " Naruto said. "Well it just so happened that I'm not a kid anymore." Naruto said.

As Naruto was about to approach her, a voice interrupted him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tsunade stated.

"Oh?" And why is that?" asked Naruto as he turned around.

"Because this is who you'll be going to the wave country with." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"NANI!"(What!) Said Naruto, eyes wide and in shock.

"I thought you weren't a kid anymore." Anko said as she appeared right behind him as she did in the Chunnin exams all those years ago.

Naruto then grumbled something about mean ladies and kunai. But nodded his head in acceptance.

"Meet you at the west entrance little Naruto-_kun._" Anko said as she poofed off.

Naruto continued grumbling as he jumped right out the window instead of leaving through the exit like any normal ninja would do. Except Naruto isn't a normal holds the Kyuubi- a nine tailed demon who was sealed into him when he was just a little baby. He also has a weird aura that just makes almost everyone he meets interested in his life.

He also had a weird addiction to ramen.

"_Just like his father."_ Tsunade thought.

* * *

Naruto and Anko began their journey onto wave country. The trip would take 1 day for them to get their so they made their trek and stop to make camp for the night.

"So little Naruto-kun. I heard you went off on a little training trip. How was it? And what happen to your little jump suit?" Anko said smiling.

Naruto, ignoring her set up their tent and sat down on a log.

"I am not a kid. Which is far from what I can say about you _Anko baa-chan."_ Said Naruto with a smirk.

"So he has comebacks this time around." Anko said, smirk on her face still.

"That's right." Said Naruto. "And I still have not forgotten your challenge. After this mission it's you and me. And I'll show you how grown I am."

"Really?" said Anko mischievously.

She then got up and took off her trench coat. She then let her hair down and walked closer to Naruto.

"Why don't you show me how grown you really are Naruto-_kun_?" Anko said seductively as she licked her lips.

"Na-nani?" Naruto stuttered as he tensed up all of a sudden.

She then got on top of him and brought her face and inch from him.

"_What is she doing?"_ Naruto thought.

He then closed his eyes and felt…….nothing. He opened them to see Anko putting back on her jacket.

"Looks like your still a kid Naruto. If you don't know what to do in these types of situations, you got a lot of growing up to do." Anko stated.

Naruto growled angrily at her before deciding to turn in to bed.

"_Why did I freeze up like that?" Naruto thought. "It's not like she's pretty. I don't like her… do I?"_ he continued thinking until he fell asleep.

But little did Naruto know, Anko was up thinking along the same lines as he.

"_Why did he freeze up like that? It's not like he ran. He actually closed his eyes as if he wanted me to…….I see. Maybe I will keep pushing him. I want to see what you're made of Naruto." _Anko turned and looked at him as he slept.

"Get ready Naruto. You're in for an eventful day." She whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up first. Or so he thought. As he tried to get up he noticed a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"_Nani?"_ Naruto thought in confusion.

As he got a better look, he was shocked to see Anko wrapped up in his sleeping bag with him. Except she wasn't asleep.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." She purred.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered.

"You look like you was cold so I thought I would warm you up." Anko stated.

"Ok" Naruto said._"As a matter of fact, I do feel warm. And what is this soft round thing pushing up on my…. Ahh! I knew I shouldn't have went on that trip with Ero-sannin" _

Anko then got up and started to pack. "Let's get a move on." She said. "We should be arriving by evening. There we can find a hotel to stay before we pick up the mission."

"Nonsense," Naruto said.

"I know a family that lives in wave country. We could stay with them. I'm pretty sure of it."

"Ok then," Anko stated. "Let's go kid," She said with a smirk.

Naruto stated mumbling about old ladies and how he was not a kid when suddenly he dodged a kunai that grazed his cheek. All of a sudden, he felt a person behind him. Before he could attack, the person put to hands on his face.

"Brings back memories doesn't it Naruto-_kun_?" she said as she licked her lips.

"_Not again,"_ Naruto thought.

"Oops. Little Naruto-kun is bleeding, let me make your little boo-boo feel better." She said smirking. She then kissed the now closed up wound.

"_Di-did she just kiss me?" _Naruto thought as he blushed red as a tomato.

"Enough play. Let's move out." Anko said. _"So you do like this Naruto? I guess I will continue. I like this myself."_ Anko thought.

As they were traveling, Naruto continued thinking of all the events Anko was doing. _"What am I supposed to do?....wait a minute. I remember Ero-sannin telling me about this during our training."_

_**Flashback**_

_**As Naruto finished up with his sparing lesson, Jiraiya pulled out his authored book-icha icha paradise. **_

"_**Do you know what this is Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.**_

"_**One of your perverted books. Why?" Naruto said. **_

"_**You are going to read the first chapter. I think it will come in handy one of these days," Jiraiya said with a smirk. **_

"_**NANI? I'M NOT A PERVERT. I WONT READ YOUR BOOK!" Naruto said. **_

"_**I knew you would say that. So, if you do not read this 1st chapter, no ramen for the next five months." Said Jiraiya mischievously.**_

"_**Ero-sennin!!" Naruto pleaded. **_

"_**Read," Jiraiya said as he put the book in his hand. **_

_END_

"_Now if I could only remember what that chapter said."_ Naruto mumbled. _"Ah!"_ Naruto thought. _"Fight fire with fire. She is… flirting with me. So in order to get her back, I must flirt back_. Naruto thought as his eyes narrowed and an evil smirk appeared on his face._ "I'm on to your game Anko. And two can play that game."_

As they arrived in the wave country area, they decided to walk since they were so close. They really were in no rush.

"_Time to put my plan into action." _Anko thought.

"It is hot today isn't it Naruto?" Anko asked.

"Why yes it is. Though _some things _are hotter." Naruto replied smoothly.

"_What did he mean by that?"_ thought Anko. But she continued on.

She then took of her trench coat and threw it to Naruto. "Hold my jacket will you?"

As he caught it, he looked up and looked at her body. _"Anko… she has such a nice …….ahh pervy sensei is messing my mind up." _

Then they made eye contact for a brief moment. Naruto slowly started turning deep shades of red with each passing moment.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" she asked. "Are you feeling hot too?" she taunted.

Naruto smirked. "I sure am." He replied. He then began zipping down his jacket and took it off. But he didn't stop there. He also took off his t-shirt and put them into his bag. Showing off his chiseled body (**author's note**: I figured after two and a half years of training, Uzumaki's body would probably be well packed up no? and I am not gay… Sasuke might be though)

"Na-naruto!" Anko stuttered. She couldn't believe her eyes. She began blushing as she looked at Naruto's well worked body.

"_Hmm. So I guess it's working"_ Naruto thought.

"This feels so much better," Naruto said as he began jogging to make it to wave country. "Are you going to keep walking?" Naruto asked Anko who was still dazed.

"Co-coming." She said. _"What is this weird sensation?_" Anko thought _"Am I actually getting feelings for this boy? Well he is older. Maybe he isn't a kid anymore."_

As they finally reached the bridge, something strange caught his eye. As they walked over to the beginning of the bridge. Naruto looked at the name and was shocked with what he found.

"Th-the bridge." Naruto uttered.

"What's the matter Naruto? Never seen a bridge befo-"

She was cut off as she saw the name of the bridge.

**THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE**

"THEY NAMED THE BRIDGE AFTER ME?" "YATTA!!!" Naruto shouted.

"_I can't believe it!! He has a bridge named after him. Naruto you never cease to amaze me."_ Anko thought.

"Well look at that. Congratulations narut-"

She was cut off as Naruto hugged her, picked her up and swung her in the air in excitement, forgetting about the way they were dressed.

"_His body is so strong."_ Anko thought. _"I wonder what else he can do with these arms of…. Wait I can't think of him like that. He is way too young."_ Anko thought as she started to blush.

Just then, Naruto stopped swinging her as his brain finally registered just where his head landed. He blushed a new shade of red and instantly his nose started to bleed, but he sucked it back up. But this did not go unnoticed by Anko.

"I see training is not the only thing you received from Jiraiya is it Naruto?" Anko said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Naruto answered with a glint in his eye and a foxy grin.

Anko, not trying to be outdone, countered. "What if I said I do want to know?"

"_Game, set, match"_ thought Anko.

"Well then Anko, you know what they say actions **do** speak louder than words." Naruto replied.

Naruto is a spur of the moment kind of guy. He will do what he feels right. So in this predicament, and from being around constant perverts such as Jiraiya, the late Sarutobi, and his own sensei Kakashi, it was only natural his body reacted before his mind could.

So when he kissed her. You really couldn't blame him. Can you?

* * *

(Two hours later)

As Naruto and Anko approached Tazuna's brand new house, things got a little bit too awkward for the two of them after the kiss. Seeing as how right after… well. See for yourself.

_(Two hours back)_

"_Is……is he really doing this?" Anko thought "is Naruto really kissing me?"_

"_Am I really doing this?" Naruto thought. "Am I really kissing Anko?"_

"_Her lips feel so." "His lips feel so" _

"_soft." they both thought_

_After they broke away from that kiss for breath, they couldn't even make decent eye contact. _

"_Le-let's go-go o-on sh-shall we? Naruto stuttered._

"_h-hai." Anko replied. _

_As they went through the village, Naruto realized that the country looked real decent compared to the last time he was there. Stores were crowded, shops were selling fresh fruit. Business is booming. _

"_Wow. Everything's changed." Naruto thought." I wonder if tazuna moved."_

_Naruto soon found out that answer as he approached the house he stayed many years ago. He knocked on the door. And found out from the new people living there that they had moved. So he and Anko went to the new location_

"_I wonder why she's so quiet?" thought Naruto. "Ever since that… kiss, she hasn't said a word. "_

_Anko on the other hand was thinking the same thing. "How come Naruto hasn't said a word to me since that… kiss?" "It's like he's scared or something. I guess I'm going to be the one to break this silence."_

_END_

As they approached the gates to where Tazuna lived, Anko grabbed his arm.

"Naruto," She said.

"Yes?" he asked in a worried tone.

"We have to talk about what happened sooner or later."

"I know. How about we talk about it over dinner later on tomorrow when we return to the village?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Anko suspiciously

"As a matter of fact I am," Naruto replied.

"Well then I accept," Anko said

"Excellent. How about 7?" Naruto suggested.

"7 o clock it is." Anko replied

Then the awkwardness disappeared into thin air as Anko looked into Naruto's blue eyes. If they weren't on a mission, who knows what would have happened.

Naruto rang the doorbell. He then heard pots and pans clattering and a distinct voice that sounded all too familiar.

"INARI, STOP THROWING THAT KUNAI AROUND THE HOUSE!!!"

Naruto sweat dropped as the door open to reveal tsunami

"So sorry about that, Inari constantly thr- NARUTO!!" the mother shouted

"Hello tsunami." Naruto said.

"Naruto?" a man said. The door opened up to reveal Tazuna: the bridge builder Naruto had to protect during one of his toughest missions.

"AH! Tazuna! How have you been" Naruto said happily.

"I have been doing GREAT! Business is booming, bridges are being built as I speak, life has really gotten better. And it is all thanks to you and your friends Naruto."

"That's great" Naruto said.

All of a sudden, a kid came out of nowhere from behind them and tossed a kunai at Naruto. Naruto sprung into action and caught the kunai between his fingers.

"Nice throwing…Ina- oomph" Naruto hit the ground as he got tackled into a running hug by inari.

"NARUTO!" inari shouted.

"Hey Inari." Naruto replied as he got back on his feet.

Inari looked at Anko after he got back up. He then put on a devilish grin and asked Naruto: "Is this your girlfriend Naruto?"

Naruto and Anko both began blushing.

"Uh ...uh uhm... No" Naruto mumbled.

"Yeah right Naruto. If she isn't your girlfriend, then why are both of you blu-" Inari was cut off as his mother out her hands over his mouth chuckling.

"Co-come on in you two. We don't want to keep you outside for long." Tsunami said

As they entered the house, they seen that the house was indeed two times bigger than the one they used to live in a furnished very nicely.

"Wow." Naruto said. Your house is pretty nice.

"Why thank you." Tazuna said. "But when you make as much money as I do, how could I not furnish this house."

"Speaking of money." Tazuna said, "You two must be the ninja hired to retrieve the money for the Hokage." He said.

"That's' right." Naruto replied. "So then are you the one who's giving us the money?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I am." Tazuna replied. "But you two look kind of tired, why don't you two spend the night and I will give you the money tomorrow?" Tazuna said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Naruto said.

"Excellent. But for now come and eat some dinner with us. I know you must be hungry," Tazuna said.

"Thank you. As a matter of fact we are," Anko said.

So they ate dinner and talked about what has been going on for the past couple of years and stayed at Tazuna's for the night. When Naruto and Anko were too tired to talk, they decided to go to bed.

"Well good night Anko-chan," Naruto said, completely aware of the insert of chan in her name

"_Did he just call me Anko-chan?" _Anko thought.

"That's right I called you Anko-chan all right. What are you going to do about it? Naruto stated proudly.

"Wouldn't you like to know Naruto? Wouldn't you like to know? Good night Naruto-_kun_ ,"Anko said as she closed the door behind her.

She then took a shower and went to bed thinking of the day's events.

"_Wow. If someone was to tell me Naruto would kiss me and call me Anko-chan, I would have laughed at them."_ She thought. _"Guess I can't laugh anymore."_

Naruto on the other hand, was trying to remember just what Jiraiya's perverted book had told him to do once you have gotten this far.

"_What was it that it said? Oh yeah! Now I remember."_

_FLASHBACK_

_Jiraiya tossed a book into Naruto's lap. _

"_NANI!!!" Naruto said. "I wont read this book anymore ero-sennin. I refuse to become a pervert like you and Kakashi-sensei."_

"_Oh?" said Jiraiya. "Then how would you like it if I just told you the story while tying you to a tree?" Jiraya said with some weird Genjustu of a dark, cloudy background with mountains and thunder coming down on them and Jiraiya giving him the evil eyes._

"_No, no, no I think I'll read the book." Naruto said sweat dropping and waving his hands frantically. _

_END_

"Now that you have reached…1st base." Naruto mused, "you must reach second base… called…"the trust stage,"

"This is too much for me. I'm going to bed," Naruto said.

And sleep he did.

**The next morning (day of the date). **

Anko awoke feeling a little giddy. Needless to say, she didn't really like it. "Why am I so….giddy? I don't like it." Anko said.

She got up and put on her ninja clothes and left to see if her "Naruto –kun" was awake.

She knocked on his door and her mumbling. She then opened the door and found Naruto layed out on the bed with a severe nose bleed

"Hee hee. Stop it Anko – chan." Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

"So I see he _has_ learned something from that pervert of his. Maybe I will find out what it is he's learned. But for now…" Anko pulled back her first and commenced operation "beat the living perverseness out of Uzumaki Naruto."

The screams Naruto committed really wasn't of pleasure.

When all the child abuse and bruises were done, and they ate their breakfast, Tazuna gave them the money and wished them a safe trip. Tsunami gave them some food for the road, and Inari gave Naruto another tackle of a hug. Then the duo left for Konoha.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM JUST GONNA SKIP THE WALK BACK AND GET TO WHEN THEY ARRIVE AT THE GATE.)**

**At the gate. **

As Naruto and Anko finally made it back, they tried to find a place where no friends would interrupt this date of there's. They agreed that keeping this a secret from the others would be highly safe. So Anko suggested they have the dinner at her house.

Given the way she _suggested it_, who was Naruto to say no.

**Anko's house.**

Naruto arrived at the said address with a different outfit. He wore an orange shirt, black jeans and his sandals. He picked up some purple flowers and a big huge back of dango. He then rang the doorbell. When the door was open, Naruto almost had a nosebleed. But sucked it back up once remembering what happened last time he had such thoughts.

Cuz on Anko was a fishnet dress that dropped down to her ankles and… that's it.

"w-wow." Naruto said as his jaw dropped.

"Are you gonna stand out there all day or are you gonna come inside for some fun?" Anko purred.

Naruto didn't have to be told twice and came in pretty fast. As she closed the door, Naruto gave her the purple flowers.

"Why thank you." Said Anko. She then smelled her favorite snack.

"Naruto-kun, what's that smell?"

"Oh you mean this?" Naruto said as he held yup the mega bundle of dango.

Anko then looked at him with heart shaped eyes. "Naruto-kun is this for me?"

"uhh.. yeah" Naruto said leaning back a little and sweat dropping.

Anko then tackled him and took the dango drilling through 3 in less then 5 seconds.

"_I they say I eat ramen a lot."_ Naruto thought.

"Sit down while I get something to drink." Anko said.

She then put on an evil face when she turned around. "_Time to see how you react when I give you some…SAKE." _Anko thought.

Naruto, obviously oblivious, looked around at her pretty big apartment two times the size of his but still had a 1 bedroom 1 bathroom much like his.

Anko then came over with the drink and tapped his cup with hers "cheers." Anko said.

"Drink it real fast." She said "it goes down faster that way."

"Ok." Naruto said as he drank the sake. He then felt a weird bubbly feeling in his stomach. But paid it no mind.

They then sat down on her couch and talked about what happened in the village for the years he's been gone. Naruto, sake influence, began getting real flirtatious. Not that Anko was sober either.

"Anko …(hiccup). I think I lo-love (hiccup) you." Naruto mumbled.

"And I think I (hiccup) love you too Naruto." Anko stated

The whole night was played as a game. In her bedroom. Called the fox chases the snake.

**Two months later**

Kurenai, Sakura, Kakashi, and Ibiki were approaching Anko's house. Lately she has been in a weird happy mood for the past two months. When asked about it, she would giggle and say nothing was wrong. But Kurenai and Ibiki knew better.

The same can be said for Naruto. He no longer asked Sakura out for dates and asking Kakashi for tips and sometimes reading his book. They were pretty worried.

So as they walked on to Anko's house, and knocked on the door. They put the ears to the door and heard some disturbing stuff.

"_Naruto…"_

"_Anko"_

"_Naruto"_

"_Anko"_

"_NARUTO!!!"_

"_ANKO!!!"_

All four of the peepers were absolutely stunned. As if the door was possessed, the door suddenly opened and they all crashed onto the floor. Immediately, Anko and Naruto ran out the bedroom butt naked covered in ramen and dango peels.

"WH-what have you been doing?" Kurenai asked.

Seconds turned into minutes of awkward silence and horrible tomato-red blushing as the girls looked at Naruto's_ package_ and the guys Anko's _assets_.

Finally Naruto broke the silence.

"We were playing animal wars. Snake vs. fox. "

"I won." Anko said.

"Really?" Naruto said looking at her.

"Yes. Unless, you want a rematch." Anko said looking back at him.

"Well let's go." Naruto said ignoring the crowd as they went back into the room.

The four spectators still have not moved a muscle. They then chased after Kakashi after he broke the silence with the dumbest question:

"Who was the fox?"


	2. Tenten

**DECIDED TO PUT ALL IN ONE, ENJOY!**

**DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

It was weird to Tenten. She has never really paid much attention to him after the chunnin exam. I mean sure, she was surprised at how he defeated her beloved Neji. But she still never paid attention to the loud mouth- orange wearing kid. He wasn't really special to her. Even in all the missions she has been on with him. I mean he would occasionally say some old tired speech about wrong or right and defy her Neji on the mission objectives. And sometimes it led to saving people. And for that she admired him. His resolve in situations like that was astounding. But still, she wasn't worried about him. Neji was all she was worried about. All the time. But it seemed like Neji wasn't as concerned as she was.

She wanted more. But he wasn't willing to give her what she wanted. He just wanted to stay friends. She didn't understand it. She tried and tried but his resolve was stronger than hers. She started to think of the loud mouth at that moment. "_Why couldn't my resolve be as strong as his." _she would ask herself.

It had been 2 years since she has seen him. And when she did see him in front of the big boulder that stopped them from Akatsuki headquarters, she was amazed at how much he had changed. He was no longer the happy-go – lucky Naruto that she grew to become annoyed with. No, he was determined. Again, his resolve was strong.

For another 2 years she was still trying to figure out all about him, by now she figured out about the kyubbi being inside of him and why most of the villagers had picked on him and talked about him when he was little. But things have changed drastically, the way the villagers looked at him were no longer full of hatred. But full of astonishment. Many claimed he looked like the Yondaime. Many claimed he had this aura that made you want to know him. Heck, even the girls of the village seem to flock around him whenever he was around. But for some strange reason, he would never break under their pressure.

_Was it his resolve? _She would ask herself countless times. And she wished to find out one day.

Well her wish came true. She found him all alone by a riverbank on the outskirts of the village. He had changed a lot over the years; he now had a jounin vest over a black and orange shirt with his trademark spiral on his right shoulder. He also wore a long coat that many said reminded them of the Yondaime. His blue eyes sparkled as he looked onto the river. As she approached him, she felt the aura people were talking about.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Oy, hey Tenten." He replied

"May I sit with you?" she asked

"Sure." He replied.

She sat down next to him and looked at him. His manly features and physique made her blush slightly.

"_You really have changed Naruto." _She then continued on with her main reason for seeking him out.

"Naruto, can I ask you something." Tenten asked.

"Why yes. What is it you would like to ask of me?" He replied.

Shocked at how formal his reply was, she continued.

"I wanted to ask what keeps you going all these years. How can you be so determined through all that has occurred? Why is your resolve so strong? She asked

He took a minute to think about a reply and then gave her the same fox-like grin he usually does.

"I keep on living because that is my nindo. To never give up. And I never will give up on anything and anyone. It is what keeps me determined. Through all the put downs people have given me throughout the years, through all of the challenges that has affected me. Through it all, I can't give up. I will become Hokage one day; I will bring Sasuke back to this village. And that will never change. This is why my resolve is so strong. Because I will never give up."

As she sat there and thought of all he has said, she began to think of herself. What keeps her strong? What keeps her going? Why did she give up on trying to win over Neji? Who gave her the courage to continue on through her missions? Who?"

As she sat there, she came to the one realization and the answer to all of those questions.

"Naruto"

"Hai?"

"Thank you."

"Nani? What for?"

"For being never giving up. For keeping your resolve and always fighting on no matter what. Because of your resolve, and your determination, it has kept me from giving up. It has kept me from losing hope. It is all thanks to you that I can to anything with determination and succeed. For that I thank you."

With each word, Naruto's eyes went wide-eyed until his eyes could not go wide anymore.

He felt weird. He felt courage. He felt more determination then before. Her words were creating more hope into his soul. The words were overwhelming and he felt each letter, each sentence filling him up with pride and joy. He secretly made a new promise from that day forth.

"_I will find out why I feel this way when you speak to me Tenten."_

* * *

She was running.

Running from the 3 mist ninjas that were chasing after her.

She was sent on a solo mission to retrieve a very important scroll. It was supposed to be a fairly easy, C-rank mission. But what was unknown was that the scroll was also wanted by other hidden villages. She being the first to arrive, was briefly noticed by the other villages, and chased after. She had managed to trip up most of the other hidden villages, but was unable to trick the 3 mist ninjas chasing her.

As she continued to approach Konoha, a kunai that had been thrown by a mist ninja had landed itself onto her left leg and stopped her from running for a second.

The second was all they needed to surround the wounded and tired Tenten.

"Well well, looks like we finally caught up to the little kunoichi." One of the mist nins said.

"What do you suppose we do with her once we get that scroll from her?"

"Well she is from the leaf village. I suppose we can have some fun and have our way with her after she's tied up and gagged so she can't scream. What do you guys think?"

"Yeah. Lets do it." Said one of the 3.

As they approached her, then tied her up and gagged her, one began searching her body slowly for the scroll, along the way grabbing and fondling her assets.

Ignoring her muffled screams, they continued touching her up AFTER they had found the scroll until they began to feel a great deal of killer intent wash over them like a wave.

They began to hear a demonic voice that shook all three of the mist nins and to an extent, Tenten.

"**You will release that leaf kunoichi and return the scroll and I will kill you. Or, you could not release her and let me kill you willingly. Either way you put it, YOU. WILL. DIE!"**the voice echoed throughout the forest.

The three mist nins laughed nervously at the threat.

"Like you can take on the 3 of us. Especially if you can't see us."

One of the mist Nins began going through hand signs as mist began to fill the entire vicinity of the forest they were in.

"**I see you have made your choice. Unfortunately, your choice was the wrong one." **

As the mist nins pulled out their katanas and zanpatou, one of the mist nins's arm and leg went flying through the air along with his head in less then 3 seconds. The figure that attacked still standing there. The 2nd mist Nin acknowledged him and swing his sword as the figure disappeared in thin air and appeared behind him. The figure then slashed his back and stabbed his back with a kunai that came out of his chest. Making a hole through his body. He had no time to scream as he felt a claw slitting his throat. The now fallen mist Nin's jutsu slowly disintegrated. Leaving the figure and the remaining and slightly frightened mist Nin staring each other down.

It did not take long for the mist nin to realize just who he was looking at as he heard many stories of the figure. He had golden yellow hair that flowed over and under is leaf headband, 3 whisker marks on each side of his cheek and eyes were in slits, looking like a demon. Red, demonic chakra flowed all around his body and his cape-like jacket with orange flames at the bottom flowed through the fast-paced wind as a clearly seen huge ball of chakra began to form on his right hand as a 3 pronged kunai was embedded right above the three Tenten was tied to.

"The…the… orange flash of Konoha." The mist nin stuttered as he dropped his weapon and stepped back. Unfortunately, it was the last words that would ever escape his mouth as a orange flash past by him in the blink of an eye and a rasengan went through his body, sending guts and various other body parts flying.

The figure's chakra then disappeared and his eyes became sparkling blue as he stood over Tenten's body and walked down to release her from the ropes bound to her body.

As soon as her was finish freeing her, Tenten jumped with gusto into his strong arms. She then began to mutter something as the man felt her shaking in his arms.

"Na-Naruto …thank you. I thought I was going to die." She cried. "But how... How did you find me?" she asked him.

He grinned as he answered her question.

"I was on my way to a mission when I felt a familiar chakra surrounded by 3 unknown ones. I then made my way over here and found you. I then knew I had found my mission objective and here I am." He stated

"Your….mission objective?" she asked as she wiped her tears away.

"Yes. My mission was not one given by the Hokage herself, but a mission giving by me." He said.

"So then… what was your mission?' she asked.

"Simple. My mission was to find you and protect you. And this mission is a SS-rank mission."

She gaped as she asked the next question on her mind.

"Why is it so important to protect me?" she asked

He chuckled as he released her and put his left hand behind his head.

"Maybe it's because… you're important to me since that day you told me I keep you going. I have held you as a very important person. Your words they… they had some weird effect on me. They made me more determined than I have ever felt in a long time. So I made a promise to myself from that day forward and I will keep this promise. The promise was to find out why you made me feel that way. And I have found out why it is I felt so determined. The reason is I…"

He stopped as she looked at him. Her pretty and sincere brown eyes looking into his captivating cerulean eyes. He could tell she wanted more. And he wanted to give it to her. But he just couldn't. Not until he made her do _something_ with him.

"The reason what Naruto?" she whispered.

"The reason …… I can't tell you until you do something with me." Naruto said with a foxy smirk on his face.

"Oy? What is it? What is it you want me to do Naruto? Tell me and I will do it." She pleaded as she grabbed his jounin vest and pulled him close to her and gave him her best rendition of puppy eyes.

As tempted as he was to as her to do something_ else for him, _he resisted his urges and replied to her.

"I will tell you the reason if you go out on a date with me when we return to the village." he said nervously as he closed his eyes and opened one up slowly waiting for a reply.

"Yes. Of course I will." She said smiling.

He then began to pick her up and spin her around. He then put her down and made some hands signs.

"_kage no bunshin"_

3 Naruto clones appeared next to him. He then told one to dispose of the body, another to pick up the scroll and the third to seal the three weapons.

He then picked up Tenten again and held her bridal style.

" Wh-what are you doing Naruto?" she said with a slight blush on her face

"Why my mission is not over." Naruto replied as he began making his way back to the village, leaving his clones behind to do what was told.

And they continued on towards the village with the sky the shade of a peaceful orange, putting a rest to the eventful day and approaching a nighttime full of enjoyment and excitement in store for the two.


	3. Ayame

Naruto Uzumaki was walking towards his favorite restaurant in all of Konoha- Ichikaru.

As he was walking, he heard someone crying.

"_What's going on?" _Naruto thought.

Naruto soon found the source of the tears. It happened to be the ramen shop owner's daughter- Ayame.

"Oy Ayame, why are you crying?" Naruto asked her.

"My father kicked me out of the shop and told me to pack my bags and find somewhere else to live." She cried "I have nowhere to go. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Well … you could stay with me." Naruto said

"I don't want to be a bother." Ayame replied

"Nonsense. You can stay with me as long as you want to. All you have to do is pay me in bowls of ramen." Naruto said with a smirk.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH NARUTO!!" Ayame cried as she hugged on him.

"Really it is no problem." Naruto said. "She smells really good for a girl who works at a ramen stand." Naruto thought.

He then got her bags and carried them over to his house. After giving her a small tour of the house, he then sat her down on the chair of his kitchen and asked her what was wrong.

"So what happened for you to get kicked out? If you don't mind me asking that is." Naruto said.

"Well I was trying to ask my father if I can get a week off because I wanted to go to the water country for a special seminar on how to find the perfect man for me. He did not let me saying that I did not need a man and that my life would be at the ramen stand. I could not let that happen. So we had a huge argument and then he finally told me that I no longer worked there and kicked me out." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I will never find the perfect one for me Naruto. I won't find him here in Konoha. All of them tried continuously to get into my pants." She said as she started to cry again

"Nonsense Ayame. I believe you will find the perfect man. You are caring, you are beautiful. If men cannot see you for the girl you are then they honestly don't deserve you. In my eyes… you're the perfect girl." Naruto said as he wiped her tears from her eyes.

Ayame gasped as Naruto said those words of encouragement.

"I believe when you find the man who sees that. The man that shows you he cares as well. The man that you feel deserves you. Then you'll know who is the one for you." Naruto said as he started to think about his own words.

"You need a man… a man that will show you… love." Naruto said looking into her brown eyes.

"Now come on, you look tired. You can sleep in my bed. I will sleep on the floor.

"Thank you Naruto." Ayame said

"Don't mention it Ayame." Naruto replied.

As she slept, she could not stop thinking about the words that Naruto had said to her. She then realized that he was the one. The perfect man for her! Not letting a minute pass by, she decided to ask him about it.

"Naruto." Ayame said.

"Yes Ayame." He replied as he washed his dishes.

"Do you really mean what you said Naruto?" she asked as she walked slowly towards him.

"Yes. Yes I do. Why?" Naruto said.

"Because I think I have found the man I have been looking for." Ayame said.

"Really?" said Naruto. "And who might that be?" he asked

"That man is you Naruto."

She then ran over to him and hugged him.

"You are the perfect man for me Naruto. And I want to be your perfect girl."

"Well then Ayame. I think you are the perfect girl for me," Naruto said smelling her sweet scent.

* * *

As the chirping birds and blinding sunlight entered the house of Naruto, he opened his ocean blue eyes and looked at the sleeping form of his perfect woman.

"_Can't believe that the most beautiful and caring girl could be the one I looked over the most. _Naruto thought.

"_But now I have found her. My perfect girl. _


	4. Ino

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in Konoha. Naruto had just come back from a mission with team Shikamaru. They had just defeated two members of Akatsuki. Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji were joking and laughing while Sai was reading, the Kakashi and Yamoto were talking and Sakura and Ino were just looking at the village. Ino had her head down and was just thinking of the recent mission and how useless she was. How she couldn't do anything but watch. Everybody got to fight besides her, Sai and Sakura. But they were still pretty strong. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized that if she had stayed home nothing would change.

She needed to get stronger.

"Ino what's wrong?"

Ino looked up as she seen the one person who she would have never expected to ask her such a question.

Naruto.

"N-Nothing." She whispered as she put her head down and continued to look down on the floor.

Naruto wanted to continue to ask her what's wrong but he decided he would ask her after the mission briefing.

(Outside Hokage's office)

"So Shikamaru what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know Chouji, sounds troublesome but, I was going to go visit sensei's grave."

"I see; I'm gonna go get something to eat. What about you Sakura?"

"I'm going to the hospital."

"Ok. And you Naruto?"

"Uhh… I don't know really." In reality, Naruto knew full well were he was going. He was going to ask Ino what was wrong and why she was so down. He could tell she was hiding something. Because he was hiding something himself.

"Ok. And you Ino?"

"Me? Oh I'm going to the flower shop."

"Do you mind if I walk you to the flower shop?" Naruto asked quickly. He finally got an opportunity to get her alone. He was not gonna pas sit up.

"You…want…to walk me to…the flower shop?" Ino asked with her eyes widened.

"You really are unpredictable." Shikamaru muttered.

Naruto laughed. "If only you knew." He replied. He then grabbed Ino's hand with his left hand seeing as how his right one was in a cast and ran to the direction of the flower shop.

"See you guys later." Naruto said. Sakura looked at the contact of the two and felt a little bit weird watching the two run off but shrugged it off as something else.

Shikamaru watched all of this as the two of them ran off.

"_Thank you Naruto. You have saved me from all the troublesome work."_

(At the flower shop)

As they finally reached the door of the flower shop, Ino stopped running and let go of Naruto's hand slowly.

"So why did you want to walk me over to the flower shop?" Ino asked. She was really confused as to why Naruto wanted to walk her over and wanted to know desperately.

"Because I wanted to ask you what's wrong. You seemed a little down. Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"It's just… I felt so useless during that fight. Like all I could do was heal you. I wanted to do more. I don't know." Ino said as she held her head down.

"So train and get stronger."

Ino head shot up.

"What do you think I have been doing? I have been training and training but it's not doing much. I'm still not strong enough. I want…"

"What do you want?"

"I want to be able to matter during fights. I want to be strong enough to actually fight someone on my own like you could. I want to be strong enough to defend myself and not wait for someone to defend me."

Naruto thought for a minute.

"So train with me." He said. "I will help you become strong."

"Why?' Ino asked as she looked up at him.

"Why would you help me?"

"Because we are comrades. Comrades help each other out." Naruto stated with a foxy grin on.

Ino looked at him before putting her head back down.

"Thank you Naruto."

He looked in confusion as silver sparkling tears dropped to the floor.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto asked.

"Cause … I just know I'll become stronger training with you Naruto." she said as she looked up and smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

Naruto smiled as he tried to scratch his head with his right hand but cringed as he felt a little jolt of pain. He put the arm down and chuckled a little.

"Yeah. I am pretty strong aren't I? Naruto said.

"Don't let it get to your head. You're still the same Naruto." Ino said.

"Whatever. We'll begin training after my arm heals ok?" Naruto said as he walked towards his apartment.

"Sure. See you later Naruto." Ino said as she went inside.

In the next few weeks, Ino and Naruto began training relentlessly. She excelled in taijutsu and became faster and her endurance increased simply running with Naruto for many hours. She also came up with a few of her own moves just by watching Naruto's. She continued training with Naruto and also Teached him many healing remedies with plants. Even when they were not training, they were seen walking around the village or eating ramen together…or more Ino watching Naruto eat the ramen and her asking how he could be the same weight after all of the ramen he consumed. Naruto also learned a lot about flowers and came to the flower shop to buy flowers to decorate his house whenever he had days off from missions.

"Alright. That's enough for the day." Naruto said as he collapsed on the floor.

"That's it Naruto? That's all you have. You sure are getting weak." Ino taunted with a cocky smile present on her face.

"Hey that's not fair. I already came from training with Kakashi Sakura and you know that." Naruto countered with a small grin on his face.

"Yeah yeah whatever. So what-." Ino never finished her sentence as a raindrop landed on her nose.

"Rain?" Ino asked.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he sat up and another raindrop landed on her. She said or did nothing for a while before looking in panic and grabbing her hair.

"OH NO MY HAIR! I GOTTA GO." Ino screamed as she ran away.

Only to be stopped as a hand grabbed onto her arm.

"What the… Naruto let go!" Ino said.

Naruto grinned as he shook his head no.

"Were gonna get wet." Ino said, looking at him in a panic.

"Exactly" Naruto said as he held onto her arm as she frantically tried to get him off of her. She even tried to kick and punch him but he kept dodging her.

She gave up as the rain began to really pour. Naruto then grabbed her and spun her around in the rain despite her complaints as they went upon deaf ears.

"NARUTO…. CUT IT…… STO……..I'M GETTING DIZZY NARUTO STO………HAHAHA." Ino laughed as the wind picked up and tickled her ear and the breeze and rain relaxed her fears and anger.

Naruto then put her down and took off his shirt.

"Naruto what are you doing." Ino said as a blush appeared on her face as she looked at Naruto's exposed chest.

"Trying not to get sick." Naruto said. "Not to be…perverted but you should…uh…" Naruto stopped himself and just got into a thinking pose.

"Should what Naruto?" Ino asked. She really hated when he went back on what he was trying to say.

"Well… how do I say this without sounding like a big pervert?" Naruto said.

"Pervert… how would you... Oh!" Ino decided to just tease Naruto because she found it cute when he was shocked.

"you want me to take it off don't you Naruto-_kun_"" Ino said with a hint of seduction.

"NANI? NO…I MEAN...YES I MEAN... AHH!" Naruto said as he waved his arms frantically and closed his eyes as he tried to explain himself.

"It's ok Naruto. All you had to do was ask." Ino said with a smirk she backed up and put her hands on her hips with a smirk still on her face.

"But I can't take it off because I have nothing under it." she said. She then giggled as she saw the shocked expression and the red blush appearing on Naruto.

"You…don't?" Naruto asked with his mouth wide open. He then wondered what exactly was under….no no no he was not ero-sennin.

"Yeap. Nothing. But it's nice that you were…"

BOOM!

Thunder struck and in speeds that rivaled lee without weights and his 1st gate open, Ino was in Naruto's arms as the rain poured and thunderstruck again.

"na-naruto." she stuttered. She began to feel warmth from his body and began to snuggle on him. Naruto on the other hand was going insane with questions flowing through his head.

"_Is she on me, did she just call my name? Is she afraid of thunder? She is afraid isn't she? Should I take her home? Is she snuggling with me? Why do I not want her to let go? Why am I holding her too?" _

Naruto finally broke out of his thoughts when he heard sniffling and felt someone shudder.

"Ino? Are you ok?"

"y-yes." She whispered.

BOOM!.

She screamed and held Naruto tighter.

"I'm going to take you home now ok?" Naruto said.

"I can't go home. My parents are out. They went on a mission and I left my keys inside." Ino whispered.

"Well… I guess…I'll take you to my house to keep you warm and get you out of this rain." he said with some uncertainty in his voice.

"Is that ok with you." He asked.

"Well…"

BOOM!

"YES, YES JUST GET ME OUT OF THIS RAIN." She didn't need to be told twice as he raced off to his apartment.

(At Naruto's apartment)

"Welcome to my apartment." Naruto said as he opened the door.

"It's kind of… clean." Ino said as she walked in there was a couch on the left side, a kitchen with a counter and stove next to the fridge and sink, and two doors that she assumed was his bathroom and his bedroom. A blush appeared on her face as she thought of what was in his bedroom.

"What did you expect?" Naruto asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Ino replied as she continued to look around.

"I'll get you some tea and some warm clothing. If you want to take a shower you can you know? "Said Naruto as he made his way to the kitchen and began boiling tea.

"I will." She replied as she shuddered from being cold.

"Ok" he said as he left and went inside a room she guessed was his. She waited till he came back out with a towel and an orange shirt and black slacks. He tossed them to her and pointed towards the direction of the bathroom.

As Ino was in the bathroom to take a shower, she began to think. Lately, she had been spending a lot of time with Naruto and it seemed like he was blowing off his own teammate Sakura more often.

'_I thought he loved her, why is he spending time with me?'_ thought Ino. She resolved that she would find out once she finished showering.

As she put on the clothes, she found that they were way too big for her and resolved with just wearing the t-shirt. Naruto was sitting on the couch looking at the ceiling trying to get his own thoughts together.

'_Why am I so nervous? I was never like this around Sakura. In fact, I barely spend any time with Sakura lately. Can it be that I have eyes for someone else?' _He thought

"Naruto. Your sweats are too big so I'm only wearing the shirt. I hope you don't mind." Said Ino as she came into view and began blushing as she looked at a shirtless Naruto looking up at the couch.

"Just set them on the counter then." Said Naruto, still not looking at her and keeping his head looking up.

"So where's my tea?" asked Ino with her hands on her hip looking at naruto who seemed zoned out.

"Your tea is over th-…." Naruto's train of thought went right out the window as he took a look at Ino. Her slender legs going up to the shirt that he lent her, it was oversized but still showed off all of her curves, then her hair flowing all over the place as if she just let it go free. Then the color of her eyes that just had him mesmerized. The two looked at each other in silence before Ino's patience went thin.

"Where's my tea? Stop looking at me like that you pervert." Said Ino with red cheeks as she picked up the sweats and threw it at him. As they hit him, naruto snapped out of his daze and gave a playful growl before standing up with his hands out and his fingers outwards.

"You're going to pay for that Ino. It's time for my tickle no jutsu!" Said naruto as he slowly made his way over to her. Ino's eyes widened at what he was planning to do and slowly backed away.

"Na-naruto stop that. You know how I get when you do that. Please don't… no… no… NOO." Ino said as naruto closed in on her and began…

Tickling her all over her stomach. Ino's roars of laughter bounced off the walls as he picked her up and carried her on the couch before tickling her until she laughed.

"Stop (giggle) naruto (giggle)." Said Ino as the tickling jutsu continued.

"Say it then." Naruto said as he lessened the tickles and began poking her.

"No. I got something better." Said Ino with a glint on her eye.

"wha-…" naruto said as Ino sprung on top of him and began giving him his own medicine.

"(Chuckle) stop (chuckle) ok (chuckle) you win!" naruto said.

"Good. You should know that I always win naruto." said Ino. The two lessened their pants of tiredness and realized how close they were to each other. They soon felt each others breath on each other and before they knew it, they closed the gap on each other and united, their lips softly touched one another. The two backed away after connecting for 2 seconds and looked into each others eyes. The other wondering how they fell for the other so fast.

"Ino…" Naruto whispered as he rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek. Ino shuddered as she felt his hand on her cheek.

"What just happened?" He asked. He could not remove himself and he was desperately fighting his urge to kiss her again.

"We just… kissed." She whispered. She then slowly lunged on him and connected their lips again. The two felt satisfaction and wanting slowly growing with each kiss and the passion between the two slowly began elevating to new heights.

"I never knew that… I would… want… someone ….else… but …now I know for a fact I…. want you." Whispered Naruto between kisses as the two slowly began getting heavier into the passionate kisses.

"Well… I want you too… because without you… I would be weak… and you… you make me stronger." Gasped Ino as the two continued holding and connecting with each other.

It was that night that united the two forever and intertwined their lives. it was that night that the two became stronger not only physically, but emotionally as well.


End file.
